Blizzard
by MISTER FRAG112
Summary: Leo and Aeris get trapped in there aparment by a sudden blizzard what will happen.My first story. please review. Now up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1:Rain Sucks

**This is my first story this chapter was written with out me thinking much so enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Rain Sucks

It was raining lightly over Toronto Canada today. There was no one out walking around outside except for two cats. One gray and oddly enough the other one was pink. The gray one was happily splashing from puddle to puddle, while the pink one trudged along looking extremely pissed.

"Leo will you quit that, your being even more annoying than usual."

"I thought that was impossible like you love to point out all the time"

"I know what I said but you amaze me every day with how far your stupidity can go."

"That really hurts Aeris." Leo said with evident sarcasm.

"It was meant to." as she finished her sentence Leo landed in a rather large puddle splashing Aeris with water effectively soaking her. "GOD DAMNIT LEO!"

"sorry Aeris I didn't me-" WHAM. "ow what the hell was that for?" he said while rubbing his nose.

"Soaking me to the bone you retard, lets just hurry and get to Game Stop before to big of a crowd gathers."

"Fine lets go" Leo and Aeris alike had been waiting for the release of the new Play station/Xbox fusion kind of console. It was basically the same console as both but with the same multiplayer lobby's. It also had all the games released on both console, it was to say in the least amount of words any gamers dream.

After five minutes of walking while Leo cowered in fear of Aeris' seemingly infinite wrath they arrived at the local Game Stop.

"Aeris?"

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering why we didn't just drive the car here?"

"Did you already forget that you decided to loan our car with out my permission I might add, to some idiot, who later crashed it into a light post while he was driving with his ASS!" Aeris yelled.

"Oh yeah now I remember."

"Dumb ass, at least we're here finally." She said as the two walked into Game Stop.

"I can't believe that we're about to get the console of our dreams." Leo said walking to the sales counter.

"Finally something the two of us can agree on." said Aeris following Leo.

When they got to the counter they noticed there weren't any console boxes behind the counter.

"Um excuse me, but were are the new consoles?" asked Leo.

"Fresh out we'll be getting some next month." said the store clerk giving the two a rather tired look.

"How is that possible we reserved one weeks ago." said Aeris angrily giving the clerk a death stare.

"Sorry we didn't have any less or more console than there were reserved." the clerk whispered cowering behind the counter.

"Come on Leo we should go home before I get convicted of murder."

"But I didn't get to play guitar hero."

"If you don't come right now I will shove that guitar so far down your throat you'll have t-."

"Ok ok I'm coming sheesh you don't have to be so harsh."

"Lets just go." Aeris said through gritted teeth.

As they walked away from the store it stopped raining then started snowing heavily. The two cats then ran home as fast as they could before they froze to death. Especially Aeris who was still wet from being soaked by Leo earlier.

When they got back to there apartment they both took off there protective clothing and sat down on the couch to watch some TV.

"Leo I think we should watch the news to see how the weather is going to be for the week."

"ok." Leo then changed the channel to the weather channel.

"It looks its not going to stop snowing for the rest of the week so you should probably stock up on food ad water considering this is a big one." said the weather man obviously faking all the enthusiasm he was showing.

"I hope we don't get stuck in here I'm not sure I could survive a week alone with you."

"It wouldn't be that bad we could pretend to be arctic explorers that get trapped in a cave after the cave collapsed."

"Yeah, sure because every cave has running water, food, and a heater."

"Wow is the only time you use your imagination when you write your disgusting fanfics." said Leo turning around to go to his room to play his Xbox.

Just before he could get to the stairs something hit him in the back of the head.

**Yeah I know it sounds like snowed in but that was a total accident so don't continually point that out next chapter should be up today or tomorrow. Sorry for how short it is couldn't think of much to write about.**


	2. Chapter 2:Exploding Popcorn

Chapter 2: Exploding Popcorn

**A/N sorry for the short chapter last time kinda in a creative slump. Anyway sorry for this story sounding kinda like snowed in it really was an accident. Kinda a cliff hanger last chapter. Couldn't think of a title either my creativity is just off today.**

**Aeris' POV**

"wow is the only time you use your imagination when you write your disgusting fanfics." Leo said while walking towards the stairs.

'How dare he say I barely use my imagination, that really just pisses me off' .I picked up the nearest thing I could and chucked it at him. Hearing a satisfying thunk I stood up to see him hit his head on the bottom stair. I busted out laughing not noticing that blood was leaking onto the floor. When I could breathe again I noticed the blood and ran over to him. 'I didn't throw it that hard did I, while I'm thinking of it what did I throw?' I looked around and found out I had thrown one of the Xbox controllers(A/N if you've ever been hit with one you know they hurt a lot.) "Leo are you ok." I said shaking his shoulders. After doing that for about five minutes he finally came too. "I nailed you pretty hard didn't I"

"Yeah, but I thought we were just friends." he said giving me a devious smile.

SMACK! "You know I didn't mean it like that you little shit"

"Ow" he said rubbing his cheek " before I do any thing else to anger you how long was I out"

"Only about five minutes."

"Ok what did you throw at me it must have been hard"

"I threw this" I said handing him the Xbox controller.

"Why is there blood on it?" he said giving me a very confused look.

"Just let me go get some gauze and a towel before any more blood gets on the floor.

As I walked away I saw him reach up to the back of his head and squeal a little when he saw his hand. I couldn't help but laugh at seeing him freak out just a little over his own blood. I went got the gauze and went back to Leo to wrap up his head. I found him sitting on the couch, He was about to turn on the Xbox.

"You dumb ass you just got hit in the head and probably have a concussion and the first thing you do is play Xbox"

"Why do you care you're the one who did it to me."

"Yeah, so what I cant worry about my best friend, and get off the couch I don't want your stupid blood all over it."

"Oh my god you, the all mighty Aeris were worried about a lower life form, like me."

"If you don't shut up right now the next time I hit you I'll make sure you don't wake up."

"OK" he said while holding his hands up and baking away in an 'I give up' kind of fashion.

"Now then let fix you up before you pass out from blood loss"

"Fine" he said in a way that sounded like he was a teenager having to do chores.

After about ten minutes of having to wrap, un -wrap, and re-wrap Leo's head because he would constantly complain about the way I wrapped it.

"damnit Leo quit moving"

"I would if you would wrap it right"

"I would be able to if you **quit **moving, and that should about do it"

"Finally, now that that is over want to play some Mortal Kombat"

"Sure" I said grabbing a controller, preferably the one without blood on it, and sat down next to him on the couch.

"I call noob saibot" he said ecstatically while picking the character.

"Fine then want to use an overpowered character I pick sub-zero"

Around two hours later he threw his controller to the ground in a rage quit exclaiming "cheater while stomping towards the kitchen to get something to drink.

"I'm going for a walk be back in a little while" I said grabbing my coat and heading for the door.

When I reached the door and opened it a large white wall came crashing down on top of me. "SHIT" I yelled as I was engulfed by snow.

Leo came running into the living room wanting to see what all the commotion was about. Upon seeing me buried in snow he burst into a fit of laughing while rolling on the ground.

"Yeah, yeah just keep on laughing then can you help me clean up this mess"

"Ok let me grab some towels so I can dry off the floor"

After Leo got the towels and helped clean up all the water and throw the rest of the not yet melted snow into the sink, they both sat down to watch the news. "It looks like half of Toronto is completely buried in snow"

"Well my worst nightmare has been realized" I said rather glumly.

"And what would that be?"

"Being stuck with you inside of our apartment for more than six hours, I just don't get how that much snow can pile up in just a few hours"

"More like twelve hours"

"Whatever you say, wanna watch a movie considering we do have an indefinite amount of time to"

"Fine but I get to pick, the last movie you picked sucked major ass"

"That's not fair you picked last time, and how was I supposed to know that cuffs and collars wasn't an action movie"

"Well you did get it from the adults only section at the movie store, but fine ill let you pick this time as long as it isn't porn"

"Hurray I get to pick, lets watch Nightmare on Elm Street"

"Fuck no, you know I hate horror movies" I've never wanted to watch another horror movie since I got to watch the human centipede.

"Aw come on you already said I could pick this time"

"Fine I'll go pop some popcorn"

"Good I'll get the movie started up while you do that"

I walked into the kitchen got the popcorn and put it into the microwave and set the timer. What I didn't notice though is that I accidentally set the time for thirty minutes instead of three minutes.(A/N way to fucking long) I walked back into the living room to see that Leo had gotten the movie and was putting it into the Xbox. About five minutes later he finally got the disk to go into it correctly. "How do you fail that badly at putting a disk into the Xbox"

"Shut up you now I'm more clumsy than a flaming monkey holding a block of ice"

"How that makes sense to you I will never know"

"Whatever maybe my mind is just to complex for mere mortals to understand"

As he finished his sentence a small explosion occurred in the kitchen(A/N like I said earlier way to fucking long)

"What in the hell was that" Leo and I said in unison running to the kitchen.

"It seems that you put the popcorn in there for a little to long" He said in a very Sherlock homes kind of way.

"No shit Sherlock" I responded quite appropriately.

"Well I guess were not having any popcorn"

"Unless you like the flaming exploding kind if popcorn" I said giving him a very goofy smile.

"Ok, lets just watch the movie" He said walking away from the smoldering pile of ash that was there popcorn.

As I got into the living room Leo was already sitting on the couch. He patted the spot next to me motioning for me to sit next to him. I complied and sat next to him starting the movie.

**Sorry for not updating when I said I would but time just got away from me on thanks giving and my mom had to use the computer half the day so I couldn't update till just now. I hope you liked this chapter. I'll be going into some romantic stuff next chapter, and don't get mad if the romantic parts aren't that good I'm only 13 so haven't really been in a relationship yet. Next update will be this weekend. If not I'm sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3: Shit hits the fan

Chapter 3: Shit hits the fan

**Leo's POV**

I went over to the couch sat down and patted next to me motioning for her to sit down next to me. To my surprise she actually did, even more surprisingly she didn't hit me. I started the movie and got comfortable. I looked over at Aeris and she was looking a little pissed.

"Gosh what's wrong with you, I can understand if you're a little scared but not angry"

"Who ever told you I would be scared is gonna get a foot up there ass"

"Whoa I just thought when you said you didn't like horror movies you meant you got freaked out when you watched them"

"I do get scared sometimes but over all I just think horror movies are stupid"

"Why?" I said giving her an inquisitive look.

"Because there's totally going to be a demon that goes through peoples dreams killing them"

"You never know Freddy could be waiting"

"Yeah ok" she said her voice heavy with sarcasm.

As the movie continued Some of the scarier parts popped up and the reaction I expected from Aeris never came in fact the complete opposite happened, she busted out laughing whenever someone was brutally murdered. "Is there something wrong with you"

"No I just find it funny how stupid the people are and how fake the way they die is"

"Yeah I still think its kind of creepy that you laugh when people get eviscerated"

"Oh my gosh were did you learn such a large word"

"The internet"

"That was expected"

"I'm gonna go up stairs now"

"Aw come on the movie isn't even done yet"

"fine I'm just gonna go to the bathroom real quick"

"Ok just don't let me find another stain"

"I told you I don't do that shit"

"Alright you don't have to be so defensive"

To give you the short version of the story I dropped some toothpaste on the bathroom mat one day and Aeris will just not let me live it down. Any way where was I headed to… oh yeah the bathroom.

**Aeris' POV**

God what is taking him so long. "Leo hurry up, the movies almost over"

"Don't rush me"

"Fine just hurry up or I'll shove your head so for down the toilet you'll end up in the ocean"

God if I find another stain on the rug in there I'm going to kill him. After about ten more minutes he still wasn't done. "Did you fall in or something "

"No, the toilet is just clog-"

*BOOM*

"Holy hell Leo what was that"

"Oh my god, the clogging so much clogging!"

"What an idiot… I guess I should go see if he's ok" I walked down the hall to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Leo are you ok?"

"Holy shit are you actually worried about my well being"

"No I was worried about the inside of the bathroom"

"Then why did you ask if I was ok"

"Just shut up"

"Any way" He said opening the door "I'm going to go and get some stuff to clean the floor"

"what do you me-" I stopped because of what I saw all over the floor.(A/N I'm not going to describe this scene because it would cause you to projectile vomit every where)

"Can you help me clean"

*BAM*

"No there is not only shit all over the floor but its on the walls too"

"Ow and, I'm sorry its not my fault it exploded right when I was about to flush"

"Fine just don't talk to me for a little while or I might kill you"

"Ok ttyl" He said walking into the bathroom.

"Will you stop talking like you're texting please"

"OMG, you actually said please'

"Do you ever listen" I said chuckling and walking to up the stairs to my room. Now that that's over where's my Ipod. After searching every where I finally found it under my bed. "Damn it Leo I thought I told you to stay away from my Ipod"

"Sorry couldn't help my self"

"Whatever" I said sitting down on the bed and scrolling through my music library. I stopped at the F's and looked at what is possibly the best band I have ever heard of. "I guess I'll listen to this" I thought aloud putting in my head phones and pressing play. The band I'm speaking of is five finger death punch. I laid there listening to the best band in the universe for about half an hour until Leo walked into the room. "Sooooo how was cleaning shit off the walls"

"Shity" He said giving me a goofy smile.

"Oh ha ha very funny"

"I Know it was" He said laying down next to me. Oh yeah did I mention Leo and I are sharing a room. Some incident with Johnny caused a black hole to swallow Leo's room so yeah were here because of Leo's idiocy and Johnny. "What are you listening to"

"Nothing, just some five finger death punch"

"Cool can I listen" he said yanking one of my headphones out and putting it in his own ear.

"I didn't know you liked metal"

"Well now you know something about me that you didn't know before"

"You want to watch some comedy central"

"Sure why not" I said handing him the remote. He turned on the TV and flipped it over to comedy central.

"Sweet Tosh.0 is on" He said hopping up and down on the bed.

"Will you quite bouncing and just watch the damn TV"

"Fine" As the show progressed Daniel Tosh made at least thirty million cock jokes, and we got to see about twelve people throw up there lungs (A/N not literally just exaggerating) I was pretty funny though. By the time we were done watching it had already gotten pretty late.

"Ok now that that is over I think we should get some sleep"

"Awww come on its not that late"

"Its four in the morning"

"Ok, I agree lets go to sleep"

We both got into our pajamas then crawled into bed. Leo of coarse had to only wore some shorts and no shirt considering most of his clothes are probably in some other dimension right now.

"Good night Leo"

"Good night Aeris" he said as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**I am so sorry for not updating in three weeks I have some excuses.**

**(Probably lame ones)**

**Shut up editor in my basement. Any way school is being a bitch Algebra sucks still I'm sorry and I hope I can update more often. When Christmas vacation comes around( which is in less than a week :D) I Will update a lot more. Read review and re-read.**

**Until then FRAG out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Games and food

Chapter 4: Revelations

Aeris' POV

"Were am I." I said waking up and rubbing the back of my head. I was at the foot of a small hill next to a tree. As I looked around I noticed that no one else was around until I looked up the hill and saw one person sitting there. That's right just sitting there not moving Just looking off into space as far as I could tell, considering it was wearing a hoodie. I started walking up the hill towards the person. The hill must have been steeper than I thought because it took me almost five minutes to get up to the top. "Sheesh that was one hell of a climb." I said breathing heavily and looking back down to the bottom. Any way, where was I, oh yeah the guy on the top of the hill. I turned around and started walking toward him. "Hey do you have any idea where we are."

"Yes but more importantly do you" He said standing up and turning around to face me.

The instant he spoke to me I knew who it was, well sort of. "What are you doing here Leo." I said face palming.

"Heh that's what I thought you would say, and FYI I'm not Leo."

"Then who are you?"

"I Have many different names, desire, denial, but you can call me… Sam." He said looking over to me and giving a slight smile.

"Ok 'Sam' What do you mean…"

"If I know you, you should know."

I stood there for a few minutes in deep thought. He couldn't mean… "No you cant be serious I do not love Leo!"

"Then why would I be appearing to you in this form."

"I don't know."

"Well that gives you something to think about, you should be waking up soon."

"What do you mean waking up."

"You still haven't realized that this is a dream."

"Oh, duh why didn't I get that before." I said blushing slightly.

"Any who, see you later." He said just before I woke up. I slowly opened my eyes, sat up, and yawned. Well that was a weird dream. Speaking of that dream did I really, you know, love Leo. That's beside the point because a delicious smell hit my nose. I got up and went to the door and headed down stairs. "Leo are you actually cooking something."

"Only if you consider making food with a microwave cooking."

"That's what I expected."

"So what do you want to do today?" He said through a mouth full of microwave burrito.

"Hmm let me think." I said standing in an overly exaggerated thinking pose. "We're stuck in the apartment because of a snow drift, and we've already beaten all of our games, so what can we do."

"I didn't want to do this but I guess I have to." He said standing up and walking to his room while stood there confused and waiting. He came back a few minutes later with his hands behind his back. "What is that?" I said walking over to him trying to get a look behind him.

"Ah ah ah, not yet, pick a hand." He said while wiggling his arms slightly.

"Ok, hmm, that one." I said pointing at his left arm.

"Ok here it is." He said pulling a plastic bag full of a white powder out from behind his back.

"Sweet holy hell, is that crack!"

"Yeah it is, what the hell else would it be." He said putting on his signature goofy smile.

"Do you know what would happen to us if someone found out we have this!"

"I don't know." He said his smile now gone.

"You idiot we're going to get arrested." I said beginning to hyper ventilate.

"Oh and one more thing."

"What!" I yelled at him between breaths.

"Jk." he said throwing the bag away into the trash.

"What the hell do you mean Jk."

"I mean, that that wasn't crack."

"Then what was it." I said starting to calm down.

"It was a bag full of flour."

"Are you serious."

"More serious than an evil politician trying to drown a bag full of kittens in a lake.

"I'm going to start hurting you know, I don't know when I'll stop."

"Wait, before you do that I didn't show you."

"Fine make it quick so I can kick your ass."

"Here." He said handing me a small game shaped package wrapped in gears of war wrapping paper.

"What's the catch?" I said raising an eyebrow and turning the present over in my hands.

"I just wanted to get you a present, is that so wrong?"

"No, you just never think." Maybe he cares about me more than I thought.

"Just open it already."

"Fine." I said ripping off the wrapping paper. To my surprise he actually got something good for me. "Oh my god." I whispered turning over the case to see the cover of a copy of Final Fantasy XII-2. "thank you, thank you, thank you I've been waiting for this game to come out for so long!" I exclaimed turning to him and latching onto him in the biggest hug I've given any one in a very long time.

"Aw, shucks it wasn't that big of a problem." he said a deep blush spreading across his face as he grinned from ear to ear. He opened his mouth to say some thing else but was interrupted by a a rather loud and annoying beeping sound coming from the kitchen. "I guess my microwave burrito is done I'll be right back." he managed to grunt while prying my arms from around him. As he walked to the kitchen I couldn't help but feel awkward because I hadn't realized how long I had stood there hugging him.

"Well that was very awkward." I said while placing my newly obtained copy of the new final fantasy in my x-box. Sitting down after turning on the x-box I marveled at the game that was now booting up. Wow I can't believe I finally get to play this. "Hey Leo can you make me some breakfast, please."

"Who are you, and what have you done with Aeris." Leo said while sticking his head around the corner from the kitchen. "Who the hell do you think I am, now just make me some god damn breakfast." I said while pausing my game and looking up at him with a rather pissed off look on my face. "Now that's the Aeris I know and love."

"Pfft, whatever you say." I said turning back to my game and un-pausing it. ( Insert a very detailed battle scene from Final-Fantasy XIII-2 **A/N: never played it sorry **). After several more minutes of playing Final-Fantasy I turned off the x-box and walked into the kitchen to see Leo putting food on two plates. "Wow! Thanks Leo it looks great." I shouted while sitting down at the kitchen table. "Thank you Aeris." He said sitting in the chair across from me at the table. "Well what do you want to do today." He said through a mouthful of eggs. "What do you think! We're trapped in our own house by a shit ton of snow, and only have TV and our games." "Well I guess were gonna have to get creative, and make up some stuff to do." he said giving me a hopeful look. "Fine, I guess we can use our imaginations." "Hurray, lets get started!" He said jumping up from his seat, grabbing my hand and dragging me into the living room.

**Hey Guys long time no see! I need to think of something to do to make up for not updating in a while. Any way I have some bad news for the fans of my story, depending on who you are. I am putting this story up for adoption, due to lack of ideas. But I will be making more stories, so don't worry. Again I apologize for not updating. But I will be coming up with ideas for new stories in a little while so don't worry. BYE!**

**~FRAG out~**


End file.
